Researchers are now able to perform computational physiology and pharmacology experiments on realistic model neurons with accurate geometries and full complements of membrane biophysics and biochemistry; however, the practical utility of such simulations are restricted because of the limitations of current commodity computer hardware. We will provide real time, or better, simulations of realistic single neurons and clusters of neurons for drug discovery and physiology research by implementing neural simulation software on low-cost GPU-based desktop supercomputers. For the first time, our product will put the ability to quickly generate parameter landscapes of realistic neural and neural network function on the desks of students and scientists participating in basic research and drug discovery. Our technology will enable physiologists to use online modeling during imaging and electrophysiology experiments via predicting and tuning appropriate experimental manipulations. In its fully developed form, the mature technology will provide realistic neural simulations - across parameter space - which then will be used to modify the parametric control of an ongoing experiment. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose to change the landscape of computational neuroscience by putting high-throughput simulation software on the desktops of researchers at low cost. This work will enable not just advances in basic neuroscience leading to a better understanding of how the brain works in health and disease, but it will also provide tools for principled drug discovery for the treatment of human brain disease.